I'm Home
by UnicornPowa
Summary: "Il serait là, et j'entrerais par ces portes et je lui dirais... Je suis rentrée !" -Rachel. Et si tout cela était possible ? OS/Finchel.


**Bonjour à toutes, et à tous, je reviens après taaaant de jours ? Mois ? Bref, dans tout les cas, je vous poste cet OS inattendue, sur du Finchel, et oui.. Chose que je ne pensais jamais faire et POURTAAANT : Voilà. **

**Vous comprendrez mon clin d'oeil à peine caché à « l'histoire » que nous dévoilait Rachel dans l'épisode hommage à Finn.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Driing-Driing

Les élèves du Glee Club se précipitèrent en dehors de la mythique salle de classe sans prêter attention à ma mine blasé, ces gamins allaient me tuer un jour, leurs disputes, leurs pleurs, leurs cris.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas les haïr, après tout, nous étions les mêmes, nous les New Directions d'antan, _les premiers_. Et moi, après toutes ces années, j'étais à la même place, là où je me suis construit et où j'ai vécu tout mes doutes et surtout mon premier amour, l'amour de ma vie,

_Rachel_.

Elle était à New-York sûrement en pleine représentation de la comédie musicale qu'elle rêvait de jouer et, ça y'est, elle a réussi à atteindre son rêve le plus cher, comme moi d'ailleurs, comme nous tous je l'espère.

Je me retourne vers la batterie, elle n'a pas changée, c'est toujours la même, je ris doucement, c'est tellement beau de se souvenir d'un sourire. Son sourire, _notre_ sourire.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne naturellement, m'attendant à voir un de ces hommes à tout faire qui traine à cette heure si dans les salles, mais non, c'est elle, elle est là, elle n'a pas changée non. Elle a toujours ce sourire adorable, ce nez singulier, ces yeux noisettes dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se retourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux, et m'offrit ce regard empli de tendresse, je ne pouvais que rester immobile, elle se rapprocha doucement de moi, elle flânait dans cette salle rempli de nos souvenirs. Jusqu'à se planter en face de moi, elle me murmura ces paroles pourtant très distinctes :

-Je suis rentrer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je termine sa phrase lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, celui en coin :

-A la maison.

Et elle approcha son visage du mien, m'attrapant par le cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, pour faute de sa petite taille qui l'a rend si charmante, puis, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un geste de douceur.

C'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant, quand elle était encore cette diva égoïste, exécrable, que j'étais cet adolescent perdu et dénué de toute intelligence.

C'est comme si nous nous embrassions pour la première, comme quand, voulant faire un pic-nic dans l'auditorium elle m'avait annoncée que j'avais le droit de l'embrasser, bien sûr je l'avais fait, nous étions tellement innocent...

Et aujourd'hui elle est là, encore, et à jamais.

Elle se détacha de moi, je lui pris la main et la guida jusqu'au piano sur lequel je l'installa elle gloussa doucement.

Toujours mes miens dans les siennes je lui posait cette question qui m'effrayait :

-Et Funny Girl ?

Elle posa une de ses mains sur ma joue me regardait, ses yeux rieurs, toujours aussi éclatants.

-Les représentations sont terminés, je suis rentrée, Finn. Et je compte finir ce que j'ai commencée ici...

-Rachel Berry... Dis-je, comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, veux-tu m'épouser, cette fois ci... Vraiment ? Plus de prétextes, plus d'accidents, plus de besoin de libertés, plus rien, juste toi, moi et notre amour.

Elle déposa un autre baisé sur mes lèvres, cette fois là plus fougueux et langoureux.

-Je prend ça pour un oui, gloussais-je entre deux respirations, Oh mais attend ! Rachel, je ne peux pas te demander de m'épouser tout simplement comme ça !

Je m'étais redressé d'un coup, cela ne surpris pas ma toute récente fiancée, elle riait juste. Un rire enfantin. Elle rétorqua :

-Finn ! Nous sommes dans la salle de notre adolescence, bien sûr que tu peux faire ça ici..., elle s'arrêta un instant puis repris, Sinon tu peux...

Je redressais ma tête d'un seul coup, avec un sourire blagueur je lui répondais :

-Tu veux que je chante c'est ça... ?

Elle bondit du piano en éclatant de rire, ce rire perçant.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le me demanderais jamais !

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.

Et, comme de grands enfants, nous riions de ma remarque.

Puis, notre pianiste attitrée depuis le début : Brad nous rejoignait dans la salle. Rachel, débordante d'enthousiasme poussa un cri aigu :

-Brad ! Vous êtes toujours là !

Aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier, nous avions l'habitude, pas plus silencieux que celui-ci.

Puis notre pianiste, assis à la place qu'il connaissait, fit vagabondé ses doigts sur le clavier et nous joua les première note d'une mélodie, _cette_ mélodie.

Alors Rachel me regarda, pris mes mains, se mordit les lèvre et je débuta :

_Highway run into the midnight sun,  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

Elle ferma les yeux avant de continuer :

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight,  
Sending all my love along the wire, _

Sa voix, toujours sa voix, indescriptible. C'était à mon tour de la rejoindre :

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Elle poussa avec une puissance qui me coupa le souffle,

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

Et enfin, à moi de lui répondre, de lui promettre, comme des années au par avant :

_I'm forever yours... **Faithfully**_

La chanson terminée, je vint la serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu es à la maison Rachel.

-Je suis rentrée.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques, toujours en reviews ci dessous. **

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures, **

**Unicorn.**


End file.
